Un petit mot pour simplement te dire au revoir
by missbizkiss
Summary: O.S sur le suicide d'Hitomi et la réaction de Van.


**Avis au fan peu désireux d'une O.S (ou d'un O.S je ne sais mais si c'est féminin ou masculin) s'abstenir.**

**Le soleil se couche sur la capitale et loin des bruit de la foule assise à son bureau elle lui murmure son dernier adieu. Dans une lettre de papier blanc écrite avec soin a l'encre d'or. Sa main trace les derniers mots qu'elle lui adresse en signe d'adieu de sa belle est ronde écriture.**

**«J'ai souvent rêvé.**

**On peut le dire j'en ai souvent rêvé.**

**De sentir tes mains sur moi ta peau toute contre la mienne.**

**De percevoir enfin l'ardeur tant désirè de tes baisers.**

**De pourvoir assouvir ce désir si longtemps refouler.**

**Et même du simple fait de te contempler à nouveau de te parler encore.**

**J'étais si gamine lorsque nous nous sommes quitter.**

**Je le suis encore car désireuse de te revoir je n'ai pas vraiment changé.**

**Ils me disent femme et je me dis amoureuse.**

**Oui c'est la pure vérité Van Fanel je t'aime.**

**On c'est quitter car j'ai eut peur tout comme toi.**

**Même si nous n'avions pas peur des même choses.**

**Toi tu avais peur d'être rejeter moi de me tromper dans mes sentiments. Pourtant aujourd'hui je sais qu'ils étaient vrai et qu'ils le seront toujours quoi que je fasse et que je dise.**

**Tout dépendait de toi mon ange seulement de toi.**

**On me dit que tu as surement trouver chaussure à ton pied comme le dit le proverbe.**

**Tu es surement marier a une femme incroyablement belle,qui sait de nouveau te faire sourire et oublier mon visage.**

**Mes rêves ne sont habités que par toi.**

**Je brule de te revoir.**

**Sept ans demain.**

**Sept ans de joie autant que de souffrance.**

**Sept ans d'amour de larme et d'espérance.**

**Pourtant tu demeure dans les bras d'une autre.**

**Tachant tout comme moi d'essayer de vivre à nouveau.**

**Je tremble d'imaginer qu'un autre que toi pourrait me prendre cette innocence que je t'ai longtemps réserver.**

**Pourtant la vie continu pour toi.**

**Pour moi elle s'achèvera ce soir, lorsque dans un sursaut de courage j'aurais la force de plonger cette lame poser sur mon bureau en plein dans mon cœur.**

**Je rejoindrais ce pays au delà des cieux ou je suis sure qu'un jour tu me rejoindra. **

**Je n'ai plus la force de vivre sans toi car loin de toi je ne suis rien.**

**Je ne peut me torturer davantage je n'en ai plus la force.**

**Ils trouveront mon corps bien sur qu'ils pleureront en maudissant ton nom comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire.**

**Seulement de ton simple sourire tu m'en a ôté ce droit. Je sais que tu sauras ce soir.**

**Tu sauras que j'ai rejoint les anges au delà des nuages.**

**Car moi je suis sure qu'ils réaliseront mon dernier souhait.**

**Celui de te faire parvenir ce simple mot de la ou tu es.**

**Je n'ai qu'une faveur a te demander, faveur que j'aide dans mon geste.**

**Garde moi dans ton cœur tu serra toujours présent dans le mien.**

**Je ne saurais te dire de ne point pleurer il te faudra bien pour une fois abaisser cette barrière que le temps a érigé pour toi.**

**Pleurer pour les personne qui te sont cher.**

**Ou devrais-je dire qui t'était cher?**

**Tu peut tout aussi me traité de lâche car c'est vrai je le suis.**

**J'aurais pu faire comme toi et vivre les longues années qui m'incomber encore.**

**Je ne me justifie pas je t'explique combien sans toi ma vie est dénouer de sens.**

**Tu m'as souvent dit que le monde était dur qu'il fallait être fort.**

**A deux nous l'étions séparé nous ne le sommes plus.**

**Je souhaite sincèrement que tu taches d'oublier la douleur que te procura mon geste.**

**Mais il est nécessaire pour toi d'oublier et de passer véritablement a autre chose.**

**Même de part la mort nous serons toujours lié cela je n'en doute point.**

**Je termine ce mot en me répétant de nouveau oublis moi.**

**Vis.**

**Sache que mon cœur est a toi jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoigne et que tu me le rende.**

**A toi pour toujours **

**Ta tendre et dévouer Hitomi.»**

**Dans une chambre au japon inonder par la lune une jeune fille ce tiens debout sur le balcon qui surplombe la baie de Tokyo. La brise soulevant légèrement ses long cheveux chatin lisses et soyeux. Sa robe blanche presque brillante a la lumière de la lune se gonfle par la brise du soir. Son regard émeraude baigné par les larmes rougit par son déchirant adieu au monde. Dans sa main brillant d'une soif de sang un couteau de cuisine. Alors que de nouveau et lève les yeux vert le ciel elle plonge la lame dans sa poitrine.**

**Geste beau et désespérer. Précis et mortel. Geste pour certain dénouer de sens. Geste pour elle vital.**

**Alors que la lune semble lui sourire et qu'avec un tintement gracieux la lame gagne le sol la jeune fille glissent le long du mur. Tandis que son sang marque a jamais les dalle blanche de sa terrasse elle jette un dernier regard a l'enveloppe posé sur son bureau et ouvre ses brad a la mort après avoir vu la légère lumière rose qui fait disparaître sa dernière missive.**

**Fanelia et inondé par la lumière de la lune des illusions et de sa compagne quelque peu plus grande. Les étoiles y baignent. Jour de fête pour certain, jour de deuil pour d'autre. Alors que dans la salle de bal tous juste reconstruite les dirigeant fête la fin de la guerre , une étoile s'éteint dans le ciel. Ils ne sont plus joyeux ni même festifs. Mais inquiets car l'un d'eux demeure las et triste. Son visage si heureux si complaisant vient de s'assombrir a jamais. La flamme de jeunesse qui brulait en lui semble s'être rétracter au moment même ou il achevait la petite lettre de papier blanc a l'écriture fine et doré, posait devant lui. Faites par une main douce et fine. Sous l'incompréhension de tous. Le fort et brave Van Fanel pleure. Oui il pleure chose peu commune chez lui. Sa raison de vivre vient de se séparer brutalement de lui. Alors qu'il laisse ses larmes courir le long de ses joues il se maudit.**

**Comment a t-il put ne pas sentir sa détresse plus tôt ?**

**Pourquoi n'a t-il pas pu la rejoindre avant?**

**Son amour pour elle était-il si insignifiant ?**

**Pourtant pour lui une chose est sure désormais. En voulant l'aider ce soir elle la tuer.**

**-Pardonne moi,ma douce muse je t'aime, murmure t-il pour elle comme pour l'accompagner dans son dernier voyage.**

**Message de l'auteur.**

**Je n'aime pas particulièrement les fin triste ou sadique, je préfère les happy-end. Comme il y a quelque jour mon copain (qu'il brule en enfer) m'a quitter cette idée a germer en moi. Comme vous pourrez le constater je donne la faute du suicide d'Hitomi a Van (et oui dans la plupart des suicides amoureux c'est la faute des mec)**

**DSL pour les gars qui liront ça mais vous pouvez être de vrai goujat comme de tendre agneaux (les filles aussi cela va de soit)**

**Chiao commentaire demander.**


End file.
